Manually actuated loadbreak switches require considerable force to actuate the operating mechanism in order to open and close the switch. In the case of vacuum interrupters, overtravel and rebound of the moving contact can affect or reduce the life of the interrupter. On current interruption, fast action is required to prevent or minimize restrikes. On fault close, positive movement is required to prevent blow-off or welding of the contact.